Are You Gonna Forget me ?
by theboxthatsblue
Summary: Amy Loses her memory ,When she is 7 . The same year that she meet her magical man , He leaves promising her that he will come back ! But will he come back soon enough to Meet her again ? And Relive all those moments or will you be a stranger to them ? But this time there's a problem , Someone will try and get in your way to make them fall in love .Will you ever get the girl back ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi my little minions ! _

_Sorry but I deleted my stor_y about Amy/Eleven "Everything W e do Feels better " . I didn't really like it , So this another AU , But I like this one better and I know where its going !

_Summary about Will you forget me ? _

_Amy Loses her memory ,When she is 7 . The same year that she meet her magical man , He leaves promising her that he will come back ! But will he come back soon enough to Meet her again ? And Relive all those moments or will you be a stranger to them ? But this time there's a problem , Someone will try and get in your way to make them fall in love .Will you ever get the girl back ? or will you forget your love ? will you give up or will you fight about your love ? Will you forget me ? or will you remember me ? In my last moments …_

_Chapter 1: I swear I am not _

_**12 years ago **_

_**Amelias P.O.V**_

_I Was Tossing around my bed , I laid in my back looking into the darkness of the room. I was finally falling asleep as something dropped out of the sky right into my backyard . _

_I shoot my eyes open and ran downstairs . I saw a blue police box , the door opened instantly and a man stood inside the box that's blue . _

" _Do You Have an apple ? that's all I can think about . Apples ? " _

" _Umm , I don't really know ." _

" _Well , Who are you ? " _

" _The Doctor , you ? " _

_He walks up to me and I step back . _

"_Theirs is no need to be care ." _

" _I don't even know you and I don't even know . What that blue box is " _

" _It's the TARDIS " _

" _The What ?" _

" _Its my time machine ? " _

" _May I come inside ?" _

" _How do I know , you are not a psychopath ? " _

_He chuckled _

" _I swear , I am not " _

_**2 WEEKS LATER :**_

_Amelia's P.O.V_

_Mom and Dad , We were driving to aunts house . As I sit down thinking about the The Raggedy Man that landed on my backyard . I told my Parents about him , but they didn't believe me . As we arrived to the highway , a speeding sports car came speeding down as it crashed in the back of the car . My head was pumping as I touched I saw blood everywhere , the last thing I saw was blood and then black spots . _


	2. Memorial

A/N: **Hi little peeps , I know this story and my other one are very slow but I got I new computer and it has windows 8 . In windows 8 you have to buy the Microsoft and I pretty much broke …. Lol so I have to wait until my birthday , so I am writing in my dads computer … sooo my stories are going to be very slow . NO MORE BABALING **

_Chapter 2 : The Memorial _

_Present Time …. _

_Amelia's P.O.V _

" Thanks For Being a great Aunt and being there for me aunt Sharon . For restoring most of my memories "

I look at the grave stone that my Aunt is buried bellow , it had been 6 months since the tragic accident . Aunt Sharon dies saving strangers life , I don't know who . But the hospital and police told me that the guy who she saved fled after that not even a clue of him , some weeks later . I got a bouquet of flowers from the guy who she saved that day . The letter still doesn't say his name , but it says my name .A guy who I haven't meet , sends flowers to my aunts house or should I say my house now with my official name . I still remember to this day the note …..

_My dearest Amelia Jessica pond …_

_I am sorry about the passing of your aunt Sharon . I understand if you don't want to know who I am or what my name is but try to remember , when you were seven you meet me , you know who I am, you can remember . You are special in every way …. I will be waiting for you … _

How can I ? when I don't even remember my parents when they died . I lost my memory of the past when I turned 7 . Aunt Sharon told me that I was the only who survived in the accident but in exchange with my life , I lost my memories . I began to remember small pieces of my life . Nothing to big and, I remember being exited for something that I think cost the life of my parents . I don't even remember how they look like , sometimes I still think I was adopted but that won't explain the gap in my life . Aunt Sharon , John and I tried to rebuild those memories , both them were like parents that I never had or remember I had . I look at my phone and see that time flew, by very fast, and that I had some texts from Rory . Rory is like a brother/boyfriend to me , he tries to make me happy and fun like before .But I know that wont happen until I regain my most important memories.

" Thank you aunt for showing me that we all have to make sacrifices even for the ones we don't even know "

I take the keys to my car and I dropped them , there is a 1963 police call box , I seen that before ,I don't know when .Maybe I been hallucinating , but a afar I can see my aunt and john sitting together with a stranger … I get a closer look and its them the people who I trusted more betrayed me , they didn't die they are alive and happy maybe they never wanted to take care of me . A girl that is ginger , ugly , smart , boring ,and with no memory .Maybe I am the reason that they faked their death with strangely handsome looking guys wearing a tweed jacket .


	3. Comes and goes

_Chapter ~ It comes and goes _

* * *

_Previously _

_" Thank you aunt for showing me that we all have to make sacrifices even for the ones we don't even know "_

_I take the keys to my car and I dropped them , there is a 1963 police call box , I seen that before ,I don't know when .Maybe I been hallucinating , but a afar I can see my aunt and john sitting together with a stranger … I get a closer look and its them the people who I trusted more betrayed me , they didn't die they are alive and happy maybe they never wanted to take care of me . A girl that is ginger , ugly , smart , boring ,and with no memory .Maybe I am the reason that they faked their death with strangely handsome looking guys wearing a tweed jacket _

I try and not to notice that they aren't missing me , and from the corner of my eye I see that tweed jacket is next to me and before I can say anything he talks to me .

" Ah, Amelia how are you ? "

"Do I know you ?"

"Of course ,you do is just that because of the accident you don't remember ,but I am like your Best friend "

"That's impossible , Nobody knows about my Accident when I was 7 … nobody "

" Not even Rory ? Wow "

" How do you know about Rory ?"

" Come on , you can't really ask me that . I been there since I showed you the Tardis , Oh by the way The Tardis is saying that she likes your skirt " He smiles and looks at my legs .

I frown and Smirk to myself , He cute , corny and Knows about my secret .

First ~ How , Second ~ Why and Third WHAT !

" How do you know about my condition "

"How come you haven't gotten you memory back ,Did you know that was the week that I met you for the first time !"

" How exciting "

I Nod maybe this wasn't going to be that bad ….

* * *

_This one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find  
Only to be let down time after time  
This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall  
Common friends get up now you're not alone at all_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

_And this part was for her and this part was for her  
This part was for her does, she remember?_

_It comes and goes in waves, I_

_This one's for the faithless, the ones that are surprised  
They are only where they are now regardless of their fight  
This one's for believing if only for it's sake  
Common friends get up now love is to be made_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

_And this part was for her and this part was for her  
This part was for her, does she remember?_

_It comes and goes in waves, I  
I am only let to wonder why  
It comes and goes in waves, I  
I'm only let to wonder why, why I try_

_This is for the ones who stand, for the ones who try again  
For the ones who need a hand, for the ones who think they can_

_It comes and goes in waves, I  
I am only let to wonder why?  
It comes and goes in waves, I  
I'm only let to wonder why, why I try_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

* * *

**Update ! yay Review and Like! I am going to a trip to Colombia .. I wont update bohoo ! I am leaving on Saturday yay ! missing a month of school ! **


End file.
